DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) The Informatics Core will provide support and expertise for the data management requirements of the projects and cores. In addition, the Core will provide statistical support for planned and new projects and trials. The specific responsibilities of the Informatics Core are: (1) to provide the statistical support required to accomplish the specific aims of the individual projects; (2) to assist in the design and analysis of new projects and studies arising from the results of the proposed studies; (3) to assist individual investigators and core facilities in the collection and maintenance of required data; (4) to facilitate the exchange of information and data between projects; (5) to provide for rigorous data management, quality assurance, auditing procedures, and confidentiality of clinical trial data; (6) to coordinate the data acquisition and biostatistical analysis and audit planning for the Internal Data Monitoring Committee.